


Фейерверки в ночном небе

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ЗФБ-16 для WTF HP-swans 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fireworks in the night sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666746) by [writingfireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/pseuds/writingfireflies). 



Когда Дин Томас впервые смотрит на потолок в Большом Зале, он чувствует себя таким маленьким, напуганным и взволнованным. 

— Ну, здесь приличная куча звезд, верно? — говорит мальчик, что стоит за ним.

Дин фыркает от неожиданности, а Симус Финниган смеётся в ответ.

Потом Дин рассказывает Симусу о футболе, подбрасывая ногами апельсин, а Симус выглядит при этом так, будто придумывает наилучший способ взорвать этот маленький мяч. Симус учит Дина летать на одолженной метле, они перешучиваются и хохочут в необъятном небе. В первый же год учебы они становятся друзьями не-разлей-вода.

Лицо и одежда Дина вечно в краске. На его щеках остаются следы от мазков - золотого, цвета львиной гривы и ярко-оранжевого. Физиономия Симуса черна от сажи и копоти. Иногда Дин переживает, что в конце концов его приятель подорвет весь мир. Но его это не сильно беспокоит - он ведь может раскрасить мир заново.

На шестом курсе Дин начинает встречаться с Джинни. Симус очень зол, но совершенно не понимает почему. Когда они расстаются, Симус ликует так, будто выиграл Мировой кубок по квиддичу, и весь урок Чар пускает маленькие фейерверки. Такие фейерверки вспыхивают у него внутри всякий раз, когда Дин рядом.

На седьмом курсе в мрачных подземельях Малфой Мэнора Дин заводит дружбу с Луной, Крюкохватом и Олливандером. Дин рассказывает им о парне, который стойко сопротивляется Пожирателям Смерти где-то в Хогвартсе. Симус все это время думает о своем друге, пропавшем без вести, и иногда по ночам плачет, пока не кончатся силы. Ему так одиноко в этом месте, полном людей. На битву Дин прибывает без палочки, и Симус обнимает его так, словно они уже выиграли эту войну. Они живы. Они вместе. И сейчас этого достаточно. 

Разумеется, он задал жару той ночью, и вспышки взрывов осветили ночное небо. 

Когда Битва заканчивается, вокруг столько разрушений, боли, горестей и смертей, что Дин просто не может дышать. Но все-таки война окончена, а Симус держит его за руку. И хотя дела плохи, они совершенно точно собираются налаживаться.


End file.
